Stridercest
by AncientDarkSoul
Summary: Just casual written yaoi c; DaveXDirk


I sighed as I got off the bus, knowing I have to go back to school again tomorrow. I got my keys out of the front pocket to my backpack and walked into my apartment complex. Slowly jiggling the key into the door, it opened and I quietly walked up the stairs to avoid waking up my bro.

when I got into my room I threw my shit onto the floor and flopped onto my bed. I heard my phone vibrate in my bag but I didn't bother to check it, it was probably just john anyway. I have enough on my mind, I can't always talk about ridiculous movies with him all the time.

I thought about pointless things that had happened that day, I was no longer the cool kid. I was the kid everyone felt like pushing around. I ate lunch in the bathroom and got it punched out of me later. My teachers, giving no fucks, let the other kids say what they wanted about me. I can't help that I'm weird and I'm not like all of them. Fuck them, y'know? I haven't done a fucking thing but be nice and give them my advice. All they fucking do is beat the shit out of me because I'm smaller than them, or because I was looking at them with my dumb fucking face.

Tears filled my eyes, I began to cry into my pillow and hoping no one can hear me. Then Bro came in, he scratched the back of his head and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Dave?" He said yawning. "What's wrong Lil' man?"

I put the pillow over my face. "Nothing. I'm fucking fine."

"Obviously not. Tell me what's wrong?" He said pulling the pillow off my face, and removing my shades. " C'mon lil' man, tell me what's bothering you?"

"J-just.. the kids at school.." I said covering my eyes and turning away. Bro turned me to face him again and forced me to sit up. He rested one hand on my thigh and the other caressing my cheek.

"Fuck them. They are all ignorant fools. You only have to finish this semester and then you can go to internet school, ok?" He took off his shades and set them on my end table. He sat looking into my eyes, the hand on my thigh was inching closer to my dick. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I knew I liked it. He leaned his head closer to mine and pulled me closer to him. "One day you won't give a fuck what anyone thinks, you will be free, it's amazing"

"Alright" I whimpered back, as he slowly inched closer to me. I could smell old spice on his skin, and it was absolutely intoxicating. His hand was now placed directly on my dick, rubbing it through my pants. I felt the bulge form in between my legs, as he pushed me down onto my back.

"You have no reason to be afraid of them, they are nothing compared to you" He whispers straddling my waist and leaning down next to my ear. He just barely scraped his teeth on my neck causing goose bumps to go up my spine. He bit down causing me to moan, he continuously bit down harder until I grabbed onto the back of his head pulling him onto me. He paused only for a moment before leaning in to kiss my lips. His lips were rough and yet soft. He slid his tongue into my mouth and adjusted his grip on my cock. I pushed my hands onto his chest, and rubbing around his shoulders. He lifted his shirt over his shoulders, and at the sight of his muscles and scars I blushed. He quickly lifted my shirt over my head and leaned down to bite and suck on my neck again. I crossed my legs at my knees, moaning at the fact that my dick was pressed against my skinny jeans, and it was actually quiet painful.

"You want more, Lil' man?" He whispers into my ear. " You have to tell me you want it, or I'm going to stop." He teased, pulling me onto his lap, and groping my ass. He pushed me off a little bit and began to unzip his jeans. "tell me, or I will stop."

"P-please.. M-more.." I whimpered, clawing at his jeans. He smirked and kicked his jeans off. He slowly pulled his boxers off, revealing his long, hard dick. He slowly pumped it, and grabbed my head bringing it down on his length. I tried to fit his entire length in my mouth but I choked about half way down. Bro leaned his head back and moaned. My braces lightly scraped his dick making him moan even louder and shove my head farther down on his dick. I choked up and coughed, which made him smirk. He moved my head up and down continuously making my face get more red the faster he pushed. He came in my mouth, tilting my head back forcing me to swallow. He pumped it a few more times before pushing me onto my back.

"You want me to blow you, Lil' Man?" He winked, tugging on the zipper to my jeans. When he finally got my jeans off, he took off my boxers with his mouth. He grabbed on to my hard length and began to pump it. He shoved it down, rubbing his rough tongue along the side of my length, I leaned my head back and moaned. He focused on the head, sucking extra hard on it. I ran my fingers through his hair and held onto his head moaning and grunting as he moved up and down. He pulled away right before I came, and I came all over his face and in his hair.

He whipped some of my cum off of his face before, sitting up and smirking at me. "You know, lil man, I'm going to punish you for cuming on my face" He teased. He threw me onto the floor and onto my hands and knees. "B-Bro?" I whimpered and He grabbed his belt. He pushed my head against the floor and made me keep my ass in the air. I moaned, turning read and sweating like a dog. He slammed his belt against my ass causing me to squeal. He brought the belt down again even harder, and he continued this until I begged Him to stop.

"Dirk please" I moaned crying. "Dirk please it hurts" I whimpered again. After about the 17th spank he stopped and pulled my hair causing me to lift my head. He made a loop and bound my hands with the belt. He spread my ass cheeks and began to pulse his tongue in and out of my ass. I moaned, and leaned my head back. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and with the other hand he rubbed my ass. I moaned and whimpered, still crying a bit.

"Yo, Lil man, you want me to fuck you" He whispered " I would fuck you soo hard". He slapped my ass again causing me to squeal again. "You want your big bros cock in you , Lil man?"

I hesitated but I looked back at him " Y-yes" I panted. He smirked and he prodded me with his dick. I moaned and whimpered waiting. My face was blood read, my dick was so hard, and my blonde hair hung lifelessly in front of my face. Suddenly I felt him penetrate, and I leaned my head back and screamed. He pulsed in and out of me really fucking hard, causing me to continue to cry. He went in and out of my prostate with every pulse, Causing my knees to buckle and my body to shake. He grabbed my abdomen and pulled me up so his chest was against my back. This made him go deeper and deeper in, I thought I was going to be engulfed with bliss, I don't even care if he is my brother, this felt so amazing and I didn't care who thought it was wrong.

"B-Bro.. I'm going to c-cum ag-" He moved his hand around to my dick holding so I couldn't spill myself.  
"You are going to have to wait, lil man" He grunted still pulsing in and out. He went harder and harder until he came inside of me. I came all over my floor and fell over.

Bro untied my hands and threw a towel over the mess I had made, I was just laying lifelessly on the floor, unable to move. He picked me up and put me on my bed.

"you will feel better in the morning, lil man" He kissed my forehead. "I will always love you, and you can have me any time you want me." He kissed me again.

I yawned still frozen, I saw him turn off the lights, and I passed out.


End file.
